


The Halloween Mistake

by DeansLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansLady/pseuds/DeansLady
Summary: Eight-year-old, Sam Winchester wants his older brother, Dean, to take him out trick-or-treating. Dean knows he shouldn't, but how can he deny Sammy this childhood tradition?What follows teaches Dean another lesson in following Dad's orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot from my muse. It was supposed to be a happy little tale, but she had other ideas.

****

“But Dean, everyone is going. Why can’t we go, too?” Eight-year-old Sam whined.

“Because Dad said to stay inside,” Dean told him again for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Look, Dad will be back tomorrow and I’m sure he’ll get you all the candy you want, okay? Besides, you don’t even have a costume.”

Sam smiled slyly and dropped to his knees next to the bed. When he stood up, he had a bunch of clothes in his hands. “I got these for us,” he said, pride showed on his face. “I thought we could go as a couple of beggars.”

Dean looked over at the clothes. “Where did you get them?” he asked.

Sam straightened his shoulders and looked Dean in the eyes. “From the laundry room,” he said.

“Sammy, you are never supposed to leave this room alone,” Dean said. “You know that.”

“Why, Dean? You can,” Sam said. “And I was only gone a few minutes. I wanted a soda and the machine is right next to the laundry. The clothes were just there on a table. So, can we, can we go? Come on, it will be fun.”

Dean saw the hopeful look on his brother’s face and sighed. He knew it was wrong, they were never supposed to leave the room. And after what happened in Albuquerque, then at Bobby’s, Dad had told him never to take Sammy out of the room. But they were in Texas, far from New Mexico and Idaho. If they went out for just a little bit and came back before dark…

“Okay, Sammy, but only on a couple of conditions,” Dean told his brother. “We can only go for an hour, we have to be back here before dark. And, you have to stay with me. If I say we need to come back sooner, then we come back. Got it?”

Sam nodded his head. “Sure, sure. Can we go now?”

“Promise me, Sam. Promise me that you will do as I say. And you can’t tell Dad, either,” Dean said.

“I promise,” Sam said with complete sincerity. He rifled through the clothes and began to get dressed. “Come on, Dean. You have to dress up, too.”

“No, Sam. I’m not getting dressed up,” Dean said. He couldn’t tell his brother that he needed to be ready to defend his brother in case of an attack, which meant he had to take the gun with him. Wearing oversized clothes would be a hindrance to protecting Sam.

  Fifteen minutes later, they left the motel room and walked down the street towards the houses on the next block. Dean felt as if there was a boulder in his stomach. Every sound made him jump.

‘This is a bad idea,’ he thought. ‘If anything happens, Dad is going to kill me.’

“Here, Dean,” Sam said, pointing to the house with the porch light lit. He ran ahead up the walkway and knocked on the door.

After going down three blocks, Dean made Sam turn around and come back up the other side of the street. The light was beginning to fade and he wanted to be back at the motel before it got dark. They were passing an empty lot when it happened.

Sam wasn’t paying attention, he was looking through his bag of candy when someone reached out and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the lot. It happened so fast, Dean heard Sam’s scream before he realized that someone had grabbed his brother.

Panic and fear tore through Dean. He raced into the darkened lot following Sam’s shouts. He could see them ahead of him, but could only watch as the man scooped Sam up and began to run with him. Dean gave chase.

The training his father had insisted on served Dean well. He was fast and smart. He knew the man would be slowed by the kicking Sam. Dean couldn’t risk using his gun to stop the attacker as he didn’t want to take a chance of hurting Sam. As the man turned a corner, Sam reared up and the man dropped him. Sam was quick and on his feet racing back towards Dean in a flash, the man in pursuit.

Dean didn’t hesitate, he aimed the gun and yelled to Sam to hit the ground. Even as Sam fell, Dean was firing. He hit the man on the shoulder and the man slowed.

“Let’s go, Sam!” Dean yelled.

They raced back to the motel, glancing over their shoulders the entire way to see if they were being followed. When they reached the room and burst inside, they were greeted by the one person they didn't want to see, but were also happy to see.

“Boys. Were the hell have you been?” Out of breath, they looked at their father then at each other. However, before either could answer, John saw the gun in Dean’s hand. He rushed over to his son’s and looked them up and down as he took the gun out of Dean’s hand. “Dean, what happened?”

“It was my idea, Dad,” Sam said. “I made him do it. I made him take me out.”

“No, Sammy. I agreed to take you out. It isn’t your fault,” Dean said.

“We’ll deal with that later,” John said. “Why did you come running in here holding your gun, Dean.” He examined the gun closer. “You fired it? Dean, talk to me,” he said as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

“There was this guy,” Dean said.

“He grabbed me,” Sam said, “and Dean shot him.”

“What guy, where?” John’s voice was urgent. He was scared but didn’t let it show in his voice. He needed the facts, and quickly.

It took ten minutes for him to find out what had happened. He wanted to go after who or whatever it was that dared to attack his son, but the more immediate concern was the sirens he heard while his boys were talking.

He needed to get them out of town fast. He couldn’t afford for the cops to somehow figure out his son had anything to do with this shooting.

“Boys, get your stuff together. We have to move, now!” he told them. He began grabbing things and putting them by the door. He was grateful his boys didn’t argue.

“Dad, I’m sorry,” Dean said as they were packing up the Impala. “I shouldn’t have taken Sam out tonight.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” John said gruffly. “Dean, I trust you to keep your brother safe. When I tell you to stay inside, I mean it.”

Dean nodded and turned back to the motel room. He let his dad down again. Protecting Sam was his job and he almost lost Sam. “Never again,” he whispered to himself. “I’ll die before I let anything happen to Sammy.” 

 


End file.
